


Trusting

by Transformersfan123



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Eight was distressed, that much One knew. Why he was distressed, the man wasn't sure. As per usual, he was hiding in himself. One desperately wanted to help, but he couldn't as long as his follower kept silent. It had been over a week, though, so a little encouragement might help. But how to breach it with his big, silent friend?





	Trusting

Eight was distressed, that much One knew. Why he was distressed, the man wasn't sure. As per usual, he was hiding in himself. One desperately wanted to help, but he couldn't as long as his follower kept silent. It had been over a week, though, so a little encouragement might help. But how to breach it with his big, silent friend?

"Boss?"

One paused where he was, looking back. "Yes?"

"Have you ever wanted to kill yourself?"

All thoughts of being subtle flew away and One was beside him in an instant, placing a hand on the strong arm.

"Have you?"

"No," Eight replied.

"Then…is it Six? He's told me he's thought about it before."

"It wasn't Six."

One hesitated. "Was it Two? He's tried once."

"I don't think you know him."

The burst of relief was very small; One didn't like the thought of anybody trying to kill themselves, even if they weren't his.

"Has this mysterious person tried?"

"Twice. I found him three days ago. He'd tried to hang himself. The rope broke. I can still hear him gasping." Eight shuddered, eyes dim. "His soul song's been very up and down ever since I met him. I never heard such pain before. I didn't want to leave him, but he told me I was expected home. He said he wouldn't try again any time soon."

"Is that the night you came back late?" One asked gently.

"Yeah."

"Is he still living?"

"Yeah. But his song's…agitated, I think is the word. He needs help, but I don't think I can help him."

One pursed his lips. "I take it he doesn't want to meet me."

"He doesn't like meeting anybody," Eight admitted. "People don't like him. You've probably heard some bad stuff about him."

"Who is he?"

The larger male hesitated, eyes reluctant. "Boss…I don't…"

"I might be able to help him."

Eight blew out a breath. "His name's Josh."

One's eyes sharpened. "Wallace? Joshua Wallace?"

"Um…yeah. But he's not that bad, Boss!" Eight said quickly. "He's misunderstood like Six! He's got some heavy shit in his past, and he's really hurt inside! His song's all bad and scratchy sometimes, like Six's gets when he has fits! But Nine is really, really good at hiding his pain! And—"

"Eight!" One said loudly. Eight stopped, his cheeks flushed from his excitement. One nodded. "I trust your judgement. And I want to help this boy. You go to visit him tonight?"

The boy's face pinched. "I can't do it again, Boss. I can't find him like that alone. He's going to hate me, but I need somebody to go with me. I don't think him meeting Six is a good idea, Five's got some stuff he's going through, the twins and Seven are out, and Two's busy."

"So I'm your last option?"

"No…I just…" Eight looked down, clenching his fists. "I'm saying stupid stuff again."

"You just aren't very good with words. I understand what you're trying to say. I will go with you. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you're ready."

"Let me get my staff."

They were soon walking out in the wreckage of the world. Eight never partook in idle chatter, so they were silent. One kept careful note of where they went, and he couldn't help but notice how they went to a part of the small little civilization that he always warned his people away from. It wasn't near Michael—it seemed to be in the opposite direction—but it was still in a part that everybody who was smart stayed away from.

Nobody was nearby, but Eight still glanced around nervously before he dropped down on his hands and knees and crawled through a small hole, one that wouldn't be noticed unless somebody was purposefully looking for it. One followed. He came through to luxury. It was an underground mansion, he realized as he looked around.

There was actual electricity in actual light bulbs that lit up the place, something One had only heard about. A large, warm fire blazed in the room to the left, and a tantalizing smell came from the right. It was like the war never happened, and One couldn't help but marvel. Whoever lived here was either rich or powerful. Or both.

"Nine? I'm here! And um…I brought somebody! I hope you have enough dinner!" Eight called.

Silence met One's ears, but he felt like he was being watched by invisible eyes. He clutched his staff in both hands, tense and regretting that he had come with his follower.

"Eight…" he murmured.

"Relax, Boss," Eight said softly. "He won't hurt you unless you hurt him first. And you won't do that."

One nodded, but didn't do as his subject asked. He shivered. Winter was coming and it was chilly. He took a step toward the fireplace then glanced at Eight, who nodded then walked to the right toward the smell of fresh food. One warmed himself, looking around the nice study. There were so many books! _Three and Four would love it here,_ he thought, transferring his staff to one hand and drawing his now free appendage to trace the spines. He saw Shakespeare, first editions, he noticed, and Tolkien, Tozer and Pink, and dozens upon dozens of others that One had never heard of.

"Boss?"

One jumped violently, nearly dropping the book he was observing.

"Eight! I…I hope I'm allowed to touch this…"

"He teaches me with that one," the large boy said fondly, stroking _The Fellowship of the Ring._

"Teaches?"

"He teaches me to be less stupid. It's wordy, but I like the story. He told me that there's movies, but he wants me to read them first. I'm about halfway through this."

"He has _movies?_ " One gasped.

"Um…yeah. And other stuff. But he doesn't want me talking about that right now. Anyway, we split up the food. Just…he doesn't shake hands, One."

With that, Eight led him to a dining room where three place settings were arranged at a large dining room table. One found himself looking at a boy who was smaller than him, with eyes that seemed to be kissed with honey, and messy, long hair that was the same golden hue as his eyes. His skin was pale, and One could see that it wasn't smooth, but whatever was wrong with it, he couldn't tell, as the boy was using whatever power he had to block it from him.

"Hello," One said, holding out his hand automatically.

The boy stared at it until One blushed and lowered it. He shifted toward the food, and Eight sat down, nodding at his leader, who quickly buried himself in the best meal he'd ever had. It was what he thought was called spaghetti, an Italian meal that he found to be delicious. When he had eaten, he felt more relaxed, and he was about to talk when the stranger got up and brought out…

"Is that…cake?"

A single nod, and One gladly tucked into the first real sugar he'd ever had. He practically licked his plate clean to get all of the frosting. He settled back.

"You've been holding out on us, Eight! We should come here often!"

"It ain't up to me, Boss," Eight replied, glancing at Joshua.

"Ah, right," One said shortly then sat up straight. "So…I see no reason to dodge this. Eight told me you tried to hang yourself. I don't agree with that, and I would like to say if you ever need to talk, my door is open."

Joshua gestured once with his hands, and in it One found worlds of meaning. "Yes, I know that I block. But Eight trusts you, so I will allow you in. And I am sure Eight will have no trouble telling you where we live, but I am pleased that he hasn't told you yet."

The boy shrugged, looking miserably down at his empty plate. One could feel his pain, but he was blocking specifics, so he simply sat there as Eight began to read _The Fellowship of the Ring_ aloud, working through the wordy sentences with more practice than One would expect. It was an enjoyable evening, but one that the man thought was fruitless.

One discovered two weeks later that the fruit was just late. He came home with his companions from a negotiation gone sour to find a huge meal waiting for them. After a kind nod from One, they all dove into the pizza and cookies. Joshua stood away from them, not eating. His eyes were dim, One noticed, with a heaviness that belied his youth. All of his followers had something like that, but even Six's countenance wasn't so heavy. It reminded him of Five's heaviness, One decided. He held out a slice of pizza.

"Eat?"

A head shake, and those honey eyes were looking around the room. Eight suddenly pushed his plate away, looking green.

"Josh, please stop. You're making me sick. Just talk about whatever it is."

"What's wrong, Eight?" Six asked with his mouth full of food.

"Six," Two warned then turned to really look at the boy. "Are you alright?"

All they got was a shrug. One pursed his lips and made a large plate up for the two of them. "Come, talk with me in my room."

Eight suddenly screamed, clutching his ears. Joshua didn't move, didn't change expressions. All of them knew immediately what was wrong; they had dealt with the same thing with Six and Seven. One set the plate down.

"Very well, we'll talk out here. Eight, go and play something on your keyboard. The rest of you, get busy."

They obeyed. Joshua shyly moved to sit a good distance from One, taking up a slice and nibbling it halfheartedly. One continued to eat until he was full then sat there. He reached out to touch the hand, but Joshua suddenly was up and back. The man raised his hands up and the boy settled back into the chair again.

"Is something wrong?"

Joshua frowned, drawing his finger across his throat, not looking at anybody. One grew alarmed.

"Did you try again?"

A head shake helped him relax.

"Ah. So…you're taking me up on my offer?"

Joshua shrugged, tears gleaming in his eyes. One nodded.

"I'm glad you came to me. You can stay here as long as you need. Just relax and rest."

One stood and allowed the boy to lie down. He was careful not to touch him, even as he covered him with a blanket once he was asleep. There was something about the boy that unsettled him. But he trusted Eight.

Joshua continued to bring them food, from all countries, from all parts, including desserts. They got pasta and fresh fruit, and cooked meats of all kinds. But he still had not touched any of them besides Eight, and he never said a word as far as they knew. They didn't complain, eating what he gave them. One was content until Timothy came to him.

"I know Joshua is visiting you."

"So?"

Timothy frowned, shifting uncomfortably. "There's something wrong with that boy, One."

"I know. It hovers above his skin. I'm afraid it'll bite me or my followers."

"It might. You've heard of him, right?"

"Joshua Wallace? Yes, I've heard of him. He's destroyed many things, but I have to wonder if it was on purpose. That much power was not meant to be contained in one body."

"Yeah." Timothy sighed heavily. "I have to warn you to stay away. I should have told you Eight was going to see him, but I didn't. It was my mistake."

"I trust Eight's judgement," One argued, eyes glowing in anger at the tone.

"I…Of course."

They went silent, working. Timothy finally swallowed. "Watch yourself. I think you're getting in over your head."

"I will take that in consideration," One replied tersely.

He couldn't help but worry, despite his harshness. That was just who he was. But he trusted Eight…didn't he?

One day, he came in to hear sobbing. Running over to see what had happened, he saw blood. After a brief moment of panic that Eight had been wrong, he saw Two working silently on Joshua.

"Oh, sweet heavens, what happened?" One asked hoarsely.

Two looked back. "He slit his wrists. If Five hadn't walked in when he did, this boy would be dead."

"Shit."

"Yeah. You need to talk to Five. He's…upset. So is Eight."

"I'll talk with them. Tell me when he wakes up."

"I will…if he does."

Five was practically inconsolable. He couldn't stop crying. Eight was banging on his keyboard, face tense. One could only imagine what the soul songs sounded like. He found his hands full of pained followers, who he tried his best to comfort.

"He's awake," Two said after an hour.

One took a long, deep breath and stood to walk over. "Hey."

The boy was pale, his wrists bruised around the cuts. He looked miserable, turning his face away.

"What happened?"

Joshua looked at him, and One felt something click. Suddenly his skin was bared, and the scars on his throats stood out, hideous to look at. One sucked in a breath and reached out. The boy didn't stop him from touching him this time.

A _zap_ shot through One hard, and he found himself faced with his past. He woke to hands stroking his warm cheeks. He sat up shakily to see Eight looking sadly at him.

"So that was your mother?"

One paled. "You saw that?"

"We all did, Boss. That's part of what Josh's powers are. He's a Past Reacher. That's why he doesn't shake hands. But don't be mad. Please. He can't control it."

The man took in Joshua's stiff posture, the way the golden eyes wouldn't meet his, the heat in the pale face. He took his hand, getting another, much lighter shock.

"Look at me, Nine."

Surprise caused the boy to meet his gaze.

"Yes, I know I just called you Nine. No, I don't think it's a bad thing. I think you need somebody, and I want to be there for you. Please let me."

Joshua hesitated for a brief moment before burying his face in One's neck and letting out a broken noise. One held him tightly, stroking his hair and murmuring little nothings in his ear. They stayed there until Five brought out a plate of venison. Nine ate with relish, pressed against his new leader. It was so nice to touch somebody again!

One smiled against him, pleased. "Care to talk?"

_~Is talking like this okay?~_ Nine asked shyly.

"Of course! That is how the twins talk with us."

Nine smiled and began to talk. He told of tortures that made them shudder, of dreams of the wars from past ages, and of his own sister. When they went to bed that night, the air was much lighter around him, and One knew he wouldn't try to take his own life again any time soon.


End file.
